The Secretary
by stolen with the night
Summary: The Volturi are in need of a secretary after dispatching their last and Harry was in need of a job to support her son and herself. She plays the oblivious human in face of the vampires and they pretend they aren't drawn to her. The rule stands though, even if they are vampires, she will be the best secretary they've ever had. Fem!MOD!Harry
1. Volterra

_**Summary- **The Volturi are in need of a human secretary after dispatching their last and Harriet was in need of a job to support her son and herself. She plays the oblivious human in face of the vampires and they try to stop themselves from being completely drawn into the fascinating human. The rule stands though, even if they are vampires, she will be the best secretary they've ever had._

* * *

_**Warnings- **No beta and therefore many mistakes, apologies._

* * *

_**Chapter One- **_** Volterra.**

* * *

It was a beautiful little town, Volterra. A small sidled away community in Tuscany, Italy with its very own personal atmosphere but close enough to other larger towns so as to not have it sitting out in the middle of nowhere. Harry would have even thought the place magical if she didn't already know that witches and wizards simply did not exist in this particular dimension.

It didn't necessarily mean there were not supposedly mythical creatures lurking around the shadows of this world. Not at all, she had come across one of the very few children of the moon left to know that vampires existed here. Nothing like the ones in her own world who were admittedly kitten-like in the face of these ones. They were faster, stronger, beautiful and supposedly their skin cells where crystalline in nature causing them to refract light in the same way a diamond would. In lay mans terms, they sparkled and filtered sunlight through their perfectly prismatic cells to separate spectral color; they made rainbows.

Which just brought on a whole series of questions, like, how is it that they were able to move when their bodies were basically carbon forms? They were practically diamonds, walking compressed carbon. Harry had never been the type to research religiously- that being Hermione's forte- but the absurdity of their very existence nagged on her conscious- and she was like a dog with a bone when her curiosity was peaked. Unlike shape shifters- who also existed- and the werewolves, vampires involved more science in their creation than the other creatures.

Their eye color was another anomaly. Harry understood that their venom leeches all pigmentation from their skin which resulted in an extremely pale, almost sickly pallor but why were their eyes red? It didn't make sense because a pigment-less iris was clear and the lowest from of pigmentation in the eye resulted in a blue coloring, not red. Their was absolutely no reason to have red eyes, it did nothing for them other than to give away their species.

Ridiculous.

She didn't even want to get started on the supposedly vegetarian vampires. I mean, golden eyes?

Their venom could petrify dust.

That was a whole other topic that she would gladly get into if she could actually understand it.

Though now that she thought about it maybe the venom was the reason they could move. Did the venom lubricate cells? But if venom were to replace bodily fluids why couldn't a vampire cry? Sure tears lubricated the eyes to protect them from debris that wouldn't bother a vampire but venom replaced saliva and the main reason for saliva was to break down food for digestion which vampires didn't do because they didn't eat any solid food. Also did that mean that there was still venom just sitting in their veins, having replaced blood and without a heart to pump it around? Creepy.

Vampires here, never slept. Not because they didn't want to but because they literally _could not. _That had to be horrible, sleeping was like dying without the commitment. They couldn't die through conventional means either. Decapitation and a good bonfire worked quite well, but no, they really just didn't die. Not that she was one to talk, that would be rather hypocritical considering her own situation. Harry was almost twenty-five and she still looked like the eighteen year old that snapped an ancient wand only to find it in perfect condition on her bedside the next day, along with two other objects of considerable value.

To be fair though, she figured that when she reached her mid-life crisis she would be thankful for that aspect. What she didn't like was the fact that no one would take her seriously and that officers of the law were constantly questioning her ability to take care of her own god-child. Harry took immense pleasure in shoving photo I.D in their faces only to watch said faces crumple in confusion. Her diminutive height didn't help.

The law got involved, she got involved, which involved going to university and studying business and law.

Hence her being the perfect secretary.

Hence the reason she was in Volterra, because school was over and now she needed a job.

Hence the reason she was thinking about vampires and how ridiculous yet dangerous they were. Like clowns that you hired for your child's tenth birthday only to find out they're a bunch of murdering psychopaths.

Volterra didn't seem like the kind of place you should be wary of with it's beautifully built houses made of sienna, all huddled together and situated on a hill side with roads made of ancient bricks, luscious greenery sprouting through cracks of building materials. It was all very picture perfect and Harry hadn't even batted a lash when the job over seas was given to her for a very high client. That is until a work friend of hers searched up the place on the internet- having never even heard of it- and laughingly stated that she would be safe from vampire attacks.

_Volterra, the safest place in the world from vampire attacks._

That was what this cute little town was known for and instantly Harry knew that this place was going to be swarming with leeches. She couldn't turn the job down, it was the kind that would pay for the best kind of life for her son and herself. No one went missing from Volterra which she assumed meant that while vampires roamed it's streets, feeding in the area was a no go. So she and Teddy would be fine.

Professionalism was key here. Get in the building, push papers around and get out with pay. Play the oblivious human, don't draw attention and when she fulfilled the contracts terms she would take her son and get a job far, far, _far _away from Italy.

* * *

Heidi-or so Gianna informed me- was insanely gorgeous, the kind of beautiful that made you want to question your own female self worth but Harry remained unintimidated. Her self confidence was well justified because once upon a time, Heidi was like every other mere pretty mortal to walk the earth. Now-a-days she seemed to be a vampire, a vampire that was making her way towards her.

She was dressed in a red vinyl dress that acted as a second skin, hugging every perfect plane of her body. The dress revealed not a patch of white skin from neck to below the knee caps where it modestly ended but was so tight she might as well have been naked. The rest of her long slim legs were covered in dark stocking and paired with equally dark stilettos and brown fur-lined gloves. Mahogany hair spilled over one shoulder in a waterfall of perfect curls that complimented the red painted lips that pulled up in a polite smile as she approached, her violet eyes watching Harry curiously as she spoke to Gianna, one of three administration workers.

"You called, Gianna?" Though her tone was polite it was clear Heidi did not hold any warm feelings for the Italian human, treating her more as a fly on the wall that was to be ignored at all times.

Gianna did not seem to be so indifferent to the beautiful woman as she dipped her head in respect and while keeping her eyes on Heidi's face, did not initiate eye contact. "Heidi." She greeted, "This is the new secretary that is replacing Steffani."

It shouldn't have surprised her that she would be working with vampires though she wondered if Gianna knew about their nature. Harry hadn't been informed so she assumed she was to be kept in the dark, thankfully. It was the old Potter luck at work once more, though it seemed it was always at play.

Heidi's contact covered eyes focused on her once more and Harry felt a sort of compulsion fall over her like mist, the sort that insisted she wanted to do anything and everything to make the vampiress happy but it was easily batted away and Harry remained clear eyed. "I see, well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss..." She trailed off.

"Harriet Lupin. I hope to get along well Heidi, if I may call you that." The witch introduced herself as she moved to give Heidi's hand a quick shake, glad she chose to wear gloves herself when an icy cold could be felt through the two layers of fabric.

"Of course, we are all friends here at Piazza dei Priorri." She was a wonderful actress, if Harry hadn't known the very best of liars she may have believed her. "I think I shall bring you to the masters, your new bosses. It was a shame when Steffani left though for the best, she made too many mistakes. Master Aro was rather disappointed when we had to let her go."

Harry could only bet he was but was perfectly content to play oblivious, it was none of her business. The vampire world, was not hers. "Of course, I shall have to offer my condolences."

Heidi walked in a way that bordered on arrogance, if a walk could be considered arrogant, hips swinging from side to side in an exaggerated way as her heels clicked loudly against the hard floors, Harry's own black heels clicking behind her. Her mahogany hair swung in time with her hips and her gait suggested that no one in the world was capable of denying her anything she wanted but she had been polite so Harry would not hold it against her.

Harry was led down the dark corridors until they passed through a heavy set of doors into what looked like a mix between a throne room and an archive. Three decorative chairs were situated in the far reaches of the room, the only place where sunlight from above ground filtered through and upon tables of simple brown wood lay scrolls of parchment and papyrus, all of varying ages, though none below the age of a century.

Three men dressed in finely tailored suits of black lingered around a table to the left, heads bent to peruse the ancient texts. Harry wasn't stupid, she knew they must have heard her coming since the moment she entered the clock tower, her heart- with the exception of the three human secretaries- was apparently the only one still beating in these halls.

Slowly their heads lifted from their reading material to settle on her. The three of them were god-like in appearance, as was the case with all vampires and if Harry were a lesser being she might have collapsed at the sheer intensity of the attraction that welled up in her from only a single glance. As it were, Harry was the savior of the wizarding world, a girl who had thwarted dark lords since she was a babe and on a more conscious level, since she was eleven and therefore did nothing but smile bleakly at them.

"Ah, look brothers, Heidi has brought us a guest." The raven haired one spoke, his voice a happy whisper as he brought the tips of his fingers up to gently press against horribly soft looking lips that she knew would be cold and marble like. "A pretty thing." He murmured softly, red eyes trained intensely on her. Harry suspected this was normal though, so she quickly wrote it off.

"Remarkably young." Came the raspy yet monotonous voice of the eldest looking one, he wasn't looking at her though but rather the air surrounding her and it was enough to have Harry feel distinctly uncomfortable. She didn't know if he was gifted or not but she tightened her mental shields just in case, watching for a reaction from him and when there was none, she still couldn't shake the discomfort.

"A _woman._" Sneered the final, his hair like snow brushed the tips of his shoulders and a disdainful expression accompanied the obviously sexist remark.

This was a nightmare.


	2. Damn Hormones

_**Authors Note- **Thank you every one who reviewed, followed and Favorited. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to do so. Like I may or may not have mentioned before, all my updates are very spontaneous. If the mood hits me I'll write but other than that..._

* * *

_**Warnings- **Vampires, Possessive!Teddy, Hormonal!Harry_

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_ Stupid Hormones**

* * *

.

.

.

"Okay baby, how does mummy look?" Harry asked her currently blue haired, brown eyed son who lazed about on the soft carpet of their new villa styled home, his chubby little hands recently obsessed with the feel of Italian wool.

Teddy's rapidly changing orbs took the entirety of her in, her curling black hair pulled back in a severe high pony tail where no stray strand appeared until it all fell down her back in a riot of ebony. She wore no makeup with the exception of waterproof mascara and her brilliant, unnatural green eyes that glimmered with restrained power were covered up with glasses that she no longer needed. She wore a dark grey dress suit over a white dress shirt, the skirt ending below the knee with the remainder of her legs covered up in dark stockings, feet clad in low pointed heels and black leather covered her hands.

She looked far older than she was, than she'd ever be physically, far stricter and harsher than she would ever let herself be and entirely dull but most of all, completely professional. A stark difference to what she had seen from the other secretaries. The vampires of Piazza dei Priori would never give her a second glance.

But still, like any adoring child, Teddy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened before his hair changed to ebony and her own Avada Kedavra eyes stared right back at her and with a solemn tone of voice he gave his opinion. "You are the prettiest mummy in the entire world. No, you are the prettiest mummy in the universe and every dimentian."

It was times like this that made every moment of her childhood worth it, times when she relaxed and the sunlight played on her skin, and beautiful changing eyes looked into hers with the adoration and love only a young child could have for the woman who raised them. It was times like these she felt like throwing everything to the wind and simply pick up her son and go back to their big, warm bed and cuddle him for the rest of eternity.

It was a nice thought, instead she kissed his round cheek as he moved to nuzzle into her neck, the wolf in him seeking more contact with their mama. "It's dimension, pup. Di-men-sion." She corrected causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Mama!" He whined, drawing out the final syllable.

Harry clucked her tongue with a smile. It had been an unspoken development since Teddy's infant days, a single click of the tongue signaled a humored chiding; a way of saying 'I'm not angry with you, I found what you did to be highly entertaining but I must look the responsible one' without saying anything aloud. Two clicks of the tongue meant 'while this is amusing it must never happen again.' A touch to the lips with two fingers meant whatever topic you are currently on must be avoided or no _real _information must be given and a swipe to the forehead meant, get to a safe place.

It was a silent nod to Harry's war days when Teddy had been given a thorough run down on how to avoid lying without telling the truth as well as the safety protocol on the chance something happened.

Harry straightened, adjusting her long skirt as she went. "Now, you know the drill."

"Yes Mama," Teddy started, "If the baby-sitter and I go out I have to be home before dark, if something happens I should send out a pulse of magic and get myself to one of the five allo- uh- allo." The young half werewolf struggled to pronounce the word before finally looking at his mother with a lost expression.

"Allocated." Harry supplied with a teasing grin, the kind reserved only for her son.

Teddy nodded with an adorable huff. "Get myself to one of five all-o-cated safe areas and wait until you get me. If I can't get to one I should get to a hidden or crowded area so that I can use the emergency portkey." He tugged on the bullet shell that hung around his neck on a simple chain. "If I somehow can't use the portkey for whatever reason I should flare my magic every two minutes until you can find me."

He paused, "Oh, and try to remain calm so I don't harm myself with accidental magic!"

"And what do we say when we have the portkey?" Harry asked.

"_Portus._" Teddy chirped, completely used to his mothers overprotective ways.

"Great." Harry sighed, "Great!"

The young half werewolf gave his mother a silly grin, pink lips stretching comically across his chubby face. "You said tha' already."

If there was anything Harry would miss when her Teddy bear grew up it would be his cute little lisp, his vocabulary though exceptionally large for his age- courtesy of Mooney's intelligence being donated- was compromised of words he couldn't perfectly pronounce, as if all sharp little teeth and slippery tongue were made to get in the way of his speech. It was absolutely adorable, especially when he was praised for his smarts and he puffed up like a tiny bird.

"So I did." Harry patted down her skirt once more, catching the image of her now barely visible curves in the mirror and causing a small smirk to form on her lips.

.

.

.

_"A woman."_

_It was said with a sneer, a beautiful face with an equally beautiful voice full of scorn and disdain. There was even an edge of disgust in his eyes as he tilted his angelic face back to watch her from down his nose, not bothering to rise from his seat like the other two had. _

_It was funny how two words could make one feel at war with oneself. Harry was torn. One part of her, the eighteen year old female who stood before a symbol of sex, wanted to thrust out her chest, throw her long locks over her shoulder to expose the slim, pale column that was her neck, send him a coy smirk with a hint of tongue, just a little, not too much and have him see how much of woman she really was. This part of her was easily locked away as he was obviously extremely sexist, married and a vampire whose physical attributes were used to lure in unsuspecting prey._

_The other, larger, part of her wanted to cup her breasts dramatically, paw at her hips and slim legs before tugging at her hair and giving the white haired vampire a look of utter bewilderment and say, 'Dear Merlin, you're right! How could I not have noticed these past twenty-something years? Well, thank the gods above that they sent you, oh mystical one, to tell me of this glorious news.' _

_Instead she fought back both urges and gave a polite shit eating smile that not even the Mona-Lisa could forge, so painfully fake that she almost sparkled as artificially as they did and spoke. "You are correct. You're powers of observation serve you well."_

_It may have been a toned down edition of urge number two but it was the a path that showed them she could be that little bit tart but remain unruffled and polite. Not to mention, he was being a dick and deserved to slip right off her like oil on water. Which once more, was not a good mental image and not for the last time she cursed the good looks of vampires and their ability to make all her thoughts sound like an innuendo._

_"Insolence!" The white haired, sexist- sexy for that matter, damn it!- bastard growled. Literally growled. They weren't even trying._

_"Enough brother, the dear was only complimenting you." Humor sparkled in the black haired mans eyes, the same red eyes that roved over her form. _

_It didn't make her feel like a woman being ogled at, oddly enough. If anything it made her feel like a particularly interesting spot of bacteria under a microscope. Which may have been a good thing. One thing no one- with a sane enough mind- wanted was to be lusted after by a vampire who could kill you in thirty seconds flat. If it were one on one, Harry was more than confident she could kill him but even a snake would be killed by a group of rabbits. Not that vampires could be compared to rabbits._

_Alternatively, Harry wasn't even sure she could die. The whole Mistress of Death thing and seeing as she had Teddy, she didn't want to find out. "I apologize if I offended you." She spoke with a light bow._

_Said- totally offended- vampire sneered once more, "And you are?" He drawled, sounding like he didn't really give a damn. He probably didn't._

_It was at this point that she realized two things. One, Heidi had left her behind with three vampires- bitch- and two, the black haired one was now only an arms length away, having drawn closer while she was internally insulting Heidi- who she knew she shouldn't have given the benefit of the doubt- looking lightly horrified at himself. The worst part was she couldn't tell if it was fake or not, this one was to be especially avoided. A person you couldn't read was often a person who was good at reading others._

_She had no idea how right she was._

_"How rude of us," he spoke looking highly regretful. "My brothers and I have not introduced ourselves. I am Aro." He gestured with a sweeping hand to the white haired one, "My brothers Caius," and finally to the brunette who was _finally looking at her_, "and Marcus."_

_Aro's arm moved out the slightest bit, something most humans wouldn't catch but Harry had been to war, a wizarding war where twitches of hands could kill you alone with words. His arm then stopped its barely started journey as his crimson eyes darted quickly to her gloved hands before they moved back to her face and the mentioned limb gracefully descended back to her side. Harry got the feeling she just avoided something._

_Marcus moved- or glided, whatever worked for them- towards her in lieu of the now reigning silence in which she probably should have introduced herself. If he noticed the pleasantly surprised and suspicious eyes on him, he ignored them in favor of placing his hand out in front of her, palm up. Blinking Harry placed her hand in his, glad she remembered all those days watching the purebloods of her school strut around._

_"May I have your name, young one?" He rasped softly, almost a whisper and was _so not fair, _Harry just wanted to meet a guy like this who wasn't deader than dead and feasted off humans. Not to mention the age difference and the fact that he called her young one was a glaring sign that he knew this too. Damn it all, Stupid vampires. Stupid death of all gentlemen._

_"Harriet Lupin." She was so proud of herself when her voice came out strong and completely unaffected. "I'm your new secretary." Because screw them, she'd already signed the contract and they couldn't fire her legally until she'd broken one of the terms and because they had gotten her through a firm, they couldn't risk the light it would shine on them. Ha!_

_Marcus only gave a barely in existence smile and if her heart fluttered, she ignored it as he kissed her gloved hand. His eyes were full of sadness and as he looked into her eyes, she swore he only saw memories. Once more her hormones demanded he look at her and not who he was seeing but more than ever she understood. She didn't know how many times she would see a tall red head and get so emotional she would find herself staring or when she saw a brunette reading a large book she would quite accidentally follow them half living in the past._

_It was a terrible feeling so she didn't say anything and let him look into her eyes, she let him see what he wanted to see._

_"A pleasure to meet you." He continued to stare into her eyes, even she looked away and he had floated back to his coven members. _

_Aro gave a half chuckle half giggle, his face pleasant and open but his eyes were as hard as steel, like she was now something of a threat, an interesting threat, but a threat none the less. "You'll have to forgive our Marcus, he's quite the romantic."_

_._

_._

_._

With her eyes and hands covered up, there was most definitely _not _going to be a repeat of the day before.

Meanwhile, Teddy just stared up at his most amazing mother who was pretty, strong, super duper and every other good word in the English language because she was all of them and better, even with that creepy grin on her face.

"You're a great mummy, Mama." His inner wolf preened when she cooed at him and tackled him into another love filled cuddle. Those stupid vampires could stay away from his Mama, thank you very much.

He knew what they were up to, all of them were just trying to steal away his mama, but he knew that mama, loved him the best so they could all back off and get themselves another Mama because this one was _his._


	3. Santiago

_**Authors Note- **I know, it's been a while but I've already explained that I take forever to update my stories. Anyway, I just need to address the pairings of this story- Harry/Volturi kings. Which, yes, means it will be a polygamy story. I mean, I think the Kings will compete for her attention at first, be jealous of the other brother for hording her attention but eventually will just begrudgingly share her._

* * *

_**Warnings- **Sassy Harry, Santiago is suave, until suddenly he isn't, Harry's scent is a drug of epic proportions, Santiago is a puppy in denial, Harry deserves a puppy, so I gave her a puppy, the other secretaries are honestly incompetent, Harry is sick of their shit, paperwork, god Harry is a sarcastic twat, she's also a super mommy who wants to cuddle anything that reminds her of Teddy, author is horrible with grammar, be kind._

* * *

**_Chapter Three- _**_**Santiago**_

* * *

Long ago, Volterra was one of the many socialist cities of the Roman empire with a population that exceeded ten thousand, a large number for an archaic society. That was a long time ago, before wars had started and were lost. Volterra in the twenty-first century was considered a rather small place with only eleven thousand occupants, only half of the world wide average for most _villages_.

This had made it easy for Harry to walk to her job at the clock tower once Teddy's baby sitter had shown up. She had decided as the newbie in her new role that she should be at the clock tower a whole three hours early so as to get a feel for the place and the difficulty of her job and quite frankly, she was glad she had taken the initiative.

Harry was sure, _so sure, _that the other three secretaries were hired solely based on their looks because it sure as hell wasn't for their organizing skills. She was aware the moment she lay eyes on her first vampire here that most of the records held would be on paper, -or parchment or papyrus, she wasn't sure _how_ old those guys were-, she was prepared for the lack of neat, clean, organised electronic copies stored happily on a computer.

What she wasn't prepared for was the boxes upon boxes of mixed papers that held no visible connections, one financial paper from ten years ago sat upon a list of assets from three years ago. There was no sign of employment records- though, perhaps for the best, Harry wasn't sure she wanted to see how quickly an employee was terminated- and she was quite sure that the Volterra vampires hadn't paid taxes since the sixth century.

All in all, despite their front, the facade of the vampires was so thin that anyone who took the time to so much as google them would result in everything falling apart and the police and fraud squad would be on them within minutes and Harry did not do prison. They were lucky that their little business venture had started so long ago and that it was hard to keep track of businesses like it, no doubt it was the only thing keeping them afloat.

Harry was shocked out of her thoughts, almost literally. Her magic gave a small jolt, rising to simmer underneath her skin, waiting to be called upon when it felt the gaze of a predator on it's host. There was no sound to prove it right, no shadow or sight as her back was turned to the door. Nothing but the slight lifting of paper as a gentle and silent breeze floated into the room to show for the vampire now quietly watching her. She felt no malice or cruel intention, nothing but mild curiosity so with little fanfare, she turned.

He stood there with ruby eyes almost half lidded, his head cocked slightly to the side as he took her in the same way she was taking him in; two shadows circling each other behind the puppet masters back. His dark dreadlocks fell to the middle of his back as they were held in place with nothing but a simple leather cord tethered to the base of his neck and to her utmost surprise, a set of plain gold hoops were pierced through his earlobes, something so contrary to what she knew of the sleepless race.

Other than that, this vampire was no different looking than others she had seen with her own eyes, or through others. His brown skin lacked any flaws and while not the traditional pale, it still managed to look chalky, like it was made from moonlight gathered off dark water. Like every vampire he was the embodiment of a steel sword wrapped in silk and like every vampire of Volterra he wore fine materials of varying shades of grey- his own being pewter, so much lighter than those warn by the '_masters' _who always wore black.

Harry could only be amused at how easy it was to figure out ranks in this coven. The darker your clothing the higher you were on the food chain.

"And you are?" The vampire spoke, so soft she almost believed he had forgotten what it was like to be human and practically deaf in comparison. His voice was woven with an accent that she didn't even bother trying to deduce, no doubt he belonged to a society that had long been dead or merged with another and it's language lost.

Puffing out a sharp gust of air, Harry pinched the bridge of her nose. "The only one capable of doing a secretaries work properly apparently," She muttered to herself, fully aware that his vampire senses would pick it up. Sure enough when her hand fell to unblock her view of him his full bloodless lips were quirked up in a small amused smirk of sorts, compelling her to send him a wicked one of her own.

Harry stuck her hand out and watched as he almost subconsciously drew closer to her until he was naught but two steps away where he abruptly stopped, appearing to be rather surprised at her distance, like she was two miles away instead of right there in front of him, but Harry ignored it in favor of giving a teasing, "This is the part where you shake my hand and we instantly connect over short quips and our shared hate of politics and you spend the rest of the week helping me sorting out this hell hole of paperwork which is glossed over in a forty second montage with ACDC singing along."

That small amused smirk was back again as he shook her hand quickly enough that she didn't have the time to shiver from it's icy feel. "It would take more than a week to sort out the aftermath of years of pretty but vague women littering the offices of the _Piazza dei Priorri." _He finished with a flourish of perfect Italian, to which Harry could only think, _Yu-huh __Liar vampire-speed-pants on fire._

_"_Still, don't put off 'till tomorrow what can be done today and all the rest of that proverbial spiel." Harry murmured thoughtfully as she spared a long glance at the boxes of messed files before deciding that just staring at it was giving her a head ache. "And I can't stay here past my contracted hours, I _don't_ do overtime." She gave him a pointed look, one that was meant to say, '_So use your vampy charms to get some P.Y.T's to _actually _do their job.'_

It apparently didn't convey the _right _message as he graced- yes, _graced_\- his way to the piles of paper and nonchalantly picked one up for his perusal like the god complexioned child she suspected all vampires were in their very core.

He rifled through the sheets, or perhaps a more graceful word was needed, he _leafed, _no- that was wrong too. There really was no word for how the vampires moved, not in the English language anyway. Practical was her mother tongue as so was she, in the way she moved and even evident in her magic. It was all coordinated, militant in it's efficiency, in the way she walked and in the way she talked, and in the way her magic made it's way from her core to the world outside her skin. In it's own way it could be considered graceful but nothing like that which came so naturally to the undead.

"Santiago of the Volturi, at your service." The vampire dipped his head regally as he introduced himself, cutting off her line of thought.

Harry gave an incline of the head as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Lupin, Harry Lupin- secretary of the...Volturi?" She finished hesitantly, wondering if it was the correct term to use, knowing that most of their business ventures were done in the name of Volturi but not sure if she was employed by the same farce. It didn't matter to her, so long as she was actually paid.

Santiago nodded, "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Lupin?" He asked, offering his help much to Harry's delight and paranoia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry blew a piece of dark hair away from her face, the tight hairstyle that had worn it in had quickly come undone four hours in. Carelessly and without much of a thought she tugged on the elastic band that had kept her hair together and let her chaotic curls flow freely down her back, if only to stop the symptoms of the tension headache she could feel make it's way up. Only a split second later did she realize what she had essentially done and in an effort to look casual, did not look up from the finance report she held in her hand.

"_Beautiful_," Came a breathy sigh closer than she was expecting, causing Harry to snap her head up to watch with eyes of ice as the hulking vampire form of Santiago lumbered his way towards her. Her green eyes widened at the sight, it was so different from what she was expecting. In her mind there had been a dangerous vampire with pitch black eyes, a growling mess waiting to sink his sharp teeth into her neck, ravenous with blood lust.

Instead came a stumbling drunk, all vampire grace gone with an imaginary wind as he stretched out his arm to lightly touch her hair. His nose sniffed at the air, like a child trying to find the source of that double chocolate cookie scent and it was all too reminiscent of her cub she almost wanted to giggle like the super mom that she was. But she was far too perplexed do anything of the sort, her own hand outstretched to set the vampire on fire should he do anything.

Then came a rumbling sound, like a cat being petted by many hands much to it's satisfaction and it was a shock to Harry's system to notice that it was, indeed, coming from Santiago's chest- the vampire she had only met the same morning- as he dropped onto his knees and slumped heavily into her sitting form. Tense and waiting for an attack, it was all Harry could do to watch the mess of a vampire as he acted like a dazed child, mumbling something quietly into her blouse.

Confused but more sure that Santiago wasn't going to hurt her, Harry pressed on his shoulders, attempting to get him off her. The vampire whined but relented and as she looked at his glazed over eyes Harry gasped, "Are you high?!" She hissed, coming closer on habit.

It was odd to think a vampire could be on drugs but this one had his ears pierced so her information on vampires had to be somewhat wrong. He didn't need air but his chest heaved with extra effort as he swallowed lungfuls of oxygen, his mouth open and nostrils flared, yet still he acted as if he were in Nirvana, his body boneless and lips tugged up in a dreamy smile.

"Lavender," He mumbled, "Peppermint, coconut, in your scent is _paradiso__._" Rubbing his cheek against her stomach where his arms rested lazily over her hips, Harry couldn't help but feel like the position was more child like than anything sexual. If anything it reminded her of when Teddy wanted to cuddle and just bask in her scent for a couple hours before running off to play with his train set.

"Motor oil, spices, rain, strawberries, smoke," The vampire listed off an odd assortment of scents as he tried to burrow himself deeper into her prone form, making her slide back into her chair in an effort to prevent herself from being crushed with what she knew the vampire strength to be capable of but he remained gentle, like a puppy seeking affection from a master who had been away at work all day.

Awkwardly but unable to resist such a childish display, Harry ran her fingers lightly through his dreadlocks, surprised at their cold temperature and flexible marble like texture, having never imagined vampire hair to be like it. Fascinated she kept up her touch, awed at the feel of it against her fingertips and only minutely aware of the increased rumbling and vibration against her legs.

Santiago let out a content sigh as she continued her ministrations, much in the same way she would do to her cub. Her hands on pure habit reached to rub soothing circles on his back and despite knowing that vampires did not sleep she fully expected him to start dozing on her, with hands clutched to her blouse before she would scope him up and place him bed, like she did for Teddy.

Obviously he did not sleep, instead his eyes shut half way as he entered a meditative state, relaxed and comfortable despite the cold, solid floors he knelt on to curl into her small form.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to Harry but apparently not long enough for Santiago if his disgruntled whine was anything to go by when she pushed him back to stand and stretch. Her slim wrist watch told her it was time to leave and without thinking too much about it she picked up her handbag, all too ready to just leave her partially organized papers as they were for the next day but was halted but a choked gasp coming from the vampire in the room.

His eyes darted to the handbag hanging on her wrist to the door and back at her. "Where are you going? Why do you flee?" His sense of modern language winding back a century or two. His large hand curled around the lose fabric of her blouse as he brought himself closer to share in her warmth and proximity.

Harry sighed, "Home Santiago. Remember, I don't do overtime."

"Oh," He muttered quietly, he shifted from foot to foot, looking like he had no idea what to do with his large mass. It was then that Harry realized she couldn't distinguish his age, at all. Vampires had an air of agelessness to them but one could always have a range of years for their physical appearance but Santiago could have been all of fifteen years when he stood before her as he was.

Her orbs carefully studied him, her mind racing trying to find a reason as to why he was acting like this, why his suave nature had suddenly disappeared and in it's place was a lost child who wanted to be coddled, and it appeared to want to be coddled by her specifically. Clicking her tongue, Harry figured she would think about it at a different time, when she didn't have a son at home waiting for her with an expensive paid-by-the-minute babysitter.

"Right, good night, Santiago." She carefully pried his hand off her blouse, ignoring the cold expanse of his fingers and turned to walk out the door. Her footwear made soft sounds as she walked, her hands easily twisting the knob of the door to let herself out and was instantly greeted by fresher air as opposed to the stuff she had breathed in, in her office.

She continued her way through the maze like clock tower until finally she was above ground and in the streets of Volterra gazing straight at the fountain in the town square. With an agitated sigh, Harry swiftly turned around to peer into the shadows. "Santiago what are you doing?"

A large dark shadow stepped forward and much to Harry's surprise, his eyes no longer looked glazed over in a drug induced stupor but still there remained an oddly juvenile gleam to them as he moved to stand beside her, not making a sound and therefore not answering her question. In a bid to ignore him she decided to just make her way home, knowing with her famous Potter instinct that he didn't mean to harm her. Rather he diligently followed her closely, his hand occasionally brushing her blouse and sending her shy glances when it did, like he was afraid of her leaving him in the dark streets for making sure she was still there.

Like her personal guard he kept close all the way to her front door and although wary about having a vampire knowing where she and her cub resided, she knew Santiago just wasn't in the right frame of mind to hurt anyone. At least, that's what she thought until her door swung open and she was greeted enthusiastically by the Italian babysitter and was instantly being pulled back into a hard chest. There was no rumbling, no growling, nothing but suddenly pitch black eyes boring into a frightened woman.

"Mrs. Demicas, why don't you go home. Thank you for taking care of Teddy for me, I'm sure he played nice." Harry said, trying to calm everyone down with a soothing tone of voice that must have marginally worked as she felt Santiago slump slightly over her in what felt like an attempt to curl over her and hide her from others gazes.

The pale woman gave a hesitant smile, "Yes, dear." In no time at all she had all her belongings in hand and was practically running out the door, much to the satisfaction of one vampire and annoyance of one witch.

Harry turned to the vampire with a frown, "If she quits her job, I'm blaming you."

Her sentence was barely finished before she was assaulted by a dark blur of adorableness. "Mama!" It squealed as it latched it's arms around her waist and buried it's face into her front, the image so much like the picture she had lived just a half hour ago, that is until her son stiffened.

"Something wrong, Teddy bear?" She asked her son as he he rubbed himself along her stomach.

His button nose scrunched up in feint disgust. "It's wrong," He whispered. "You smell wrong. You're covered in caramel." She had an idea as to why, clearly her little half wolf had picked up the scent of vampire that had been rubbed all over her and with that though came an odd huff of a laugh.

Santiago, much to Harry's sense of paranoia, was looking somewhat like himself now, despite the hand that was still latched onto her and she wondered if Teddy would smell different from any other human boy. Santiago swooped down on her now glaring cub who looked like he wanted the vampire to spontaneously combust into ash he could vacuum up with happy vigor.

The vampire large hand dwarfed Teddy's small head as he gave it a happy pat before looking up at her as if wanting her approval of his methods. "He smells like you," He mumbled but then blinked, apparently surprised by his own words, "And looks like you too, your son?"

Harry had to smile at the dark hair and bright green eyes Teddy had decided on using before answering, "Yes, Santiago this is Edward but he prefers to be called Teddy." She ruffled her cubs curls with a fond smile, "And he is such a _polite _boy." She tacked on, only now noticing his less than stellar expression. As soon as the words came out Teddy's glare morphed into a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you!" He chirped, "Thanks for walking Mama home, it's so late, you must be _so tired_." _Translation- Leave my Mama alone, pesky mosquito._

"It has been a long day, Santiago. Why don't you head home to sleep."_ Or whatever it is that you vampires do while we mortals dream. _

There was a hesitance to him again, like an internal battle as he looked torn between doing the obviously right thing and leaving and curling himself around her again. For her sake, she hoped he would do the sensible thing and to her relief he nodded, rose to his full height and bid her good night, walking out of her home but not without sending them three glances over his shoulder, like he was hoping she would call him back, but she didn't.

Wards were immediately placed all over her home, something Teddy loudly voiced his approval of.

* * *

_**Notes-**_

_**Santiago- **Real vampire of the lower guard in the Volturi and to my amusement in the movie version of Twilight, Santiago wears earrings. Seriously._

_**Secretaries of the Volturi- **they're hired on their looks and their want of immortality, then they're killed for being incompetent- one for misspelling Carlisle's name. Not very efficient, Aro. Try looking at a resume, babe._

**_Vampire scents-_**_ To the shape shifters of La Push, apparently the vamps smell like sickly sweet caramel. I figure, why not?_


End file.
